El Juego de la Reina
by Laura Brooks
Summary: One-shot. SwanQueen. Cuando la Reina Malvada se separa de Regina decide hacerle una visita a la alcaldesa mientras está hablando con Emma. Pero la Reina nunca ha sido de tomar el té, le gusta más el sexo salvaje. Pornoso, aviso ya.


**Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo algo pornoso, que espero que os guste. Se lo prometí a mi novia cuando terminó la temporada y aquí está.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **El juego de la Reina**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde su última aventura en el Inframundo, se habían enfrentado a la muerte en su forma más auténtica, es decir, en el propio dios del inframundo en persona; Regina había perdido al que estaba llamado a ser su alma gemela y había "matado" a la Reina Malvada en ella.

Era consciente de que, en cualquier otra ocasión, estar bebiendo sidra en el sofá de su casa con Emma Swan al lado hubiera sido algo altamente imposible, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que de no haber sido por su terrible idea de bajar al Inframundo nada de aquello habría pasado y ni ella habría perdido a su "alma gemela" ni su hermana habría tenido que matar al hombre que amaba. Pero, pensándolo bien, había ganado más en aquella aventura de lo que había perdido: se había reconciliado con su padre, con su madre e incluso con su hermana perdida y malvada.

Y quizás su buena voluntad de no asesinar con sus propias manos a Emma Swan se debiera a la falta de su Reina Malvada interior, pero se sentía bien con ella. De hecho demasiado bien. Le había resultado imposible no fijarse en el marcado escote de aquella camiseta blanca, en la forma turgente y perfecta de sus pechos bajo la tela, de las piernas definidas que los vaqueros permitían adivinar…

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Emma al cabo de un rato.

—Oh, en nada en especial. —Trató de no sonrojarse. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de haber perdido a su "yo" malvado, se sonrojaba.

En sus buenos tiempos como Reina Malvada, ya la habría atado en sus mazmorras y se la habría follado hasta dejarla sin sentido. Regina incluso se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho en los cinco años que llevaban en Storybrooke, pero estaba claro. Porque el sentimiento de venganza había pesado más que la atracción sexual. Y ahora que su Reina Malvada la había dejado, ya no sentía toda aquella rabia dejando vía libre completa a la excitación que le producía contemplar a Emma.

—Regina, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto un poco acalorada.

—Tengo algo de calor sí. —Aprovechó la ocasión para desabrocharse unos cuantos botones de la camisa sabiendo que dejaría a la vista su lencería negra de encaje.

La mirada de Emma se perdió y, por un momento, se preguntó si ella también sentiría algo parecido, la tentación de morder la fruta prohibida, la promesa el sexo salvaje en el que se mezclaban la rabia con la excitación y la impaciencia. Pero ella ya no era aquella persona, no era la Reina que quería someter a la princesa de cabellos dorados, ahora era una persona normal, que quería poseerla y que la poseyera, que quería incluso, poder amarla.

En un segundo, mientras se miraban, las luces se apagaron. Ninguna supo por qué, hasta que volvieron a encenderse y vieron algo distinto en sus muñecas: la pulsera que anulaba sus poderes.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿alguien me echaba de menos? —Preguntó una voz conocida.

—¿Regina? —Preguntó Emma.

—No—Dijo ella—.Yo estoy aquí. Es la Reina Malvada.

—Tiene razón, señorita Swan. Podéis llamarme Majestad.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Preguntó Regina—¿Cómo has sobrevivido? Pensé que…

—Dejemos esos detalles para más adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, mi querida Regina, he venido para hacer realidad tus fantasías.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que terminara la frase, la luz volvió a apagarse y encenderse, y al ver de nuevo, Regina se encontró con una imagen atípica. Su salón se había convertido en una mazmorra llena de toda clase de objetos, las paredes tapizadas de rojo y cadenas y látigos colgados por todas partes. Al mirarse mejor se dio cuenta de que su propio atuendo de alcaldesa había sido sustituido por un escueto traje de cuero, pero probablemente la mayor sorpresa de todas fue encontrarse con Emma Swan, vestida con el mismo traje de cuero y maniatada a la pared.

—Vamos, Regina, —Susurró la Reina colocándose tras ella—¿No me digas que esta no ha sido siempre tu mayor fantasía? Tener a Emma Swan bajo tu control, atada, solo para ti.

—Yo…

No sabía qué decir, Emma estaba allí, frente a ella, era cierto que lo había pensado alguna que otra vez pero…

—Este va a ser el juego mis pequeñas perras, vais a hacer lo que yo os diga porque soy la única de aquí que tiene magia y si no me obedecéis pueden pasar cosas malas. Pero si hacéis lo que os diga, os garantizo que disfrutaréis, así que sed buenas.

La Reina se puso detrás de Regina haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas manteniendo la presión sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora, mi pequeña sumisa—susurró a Regina—.Deshazte de su ropa y cómele el coño.

—¿Qué? —La alcaldesa y Emma miraron a la Reina a la vez.

—No hagas que me repita, perra o tendré que castigaros a las dos. He empezado siendo buena.

Una bola de fuego apareció en la mano de la Reina, Regina habría contraatacado si no hubiera tenido toda su magia anulada y, a decir verdad, la imagen de Emma atada y abierta para ella comenzaba a anular sus sentidos. Quizás su parte malvada tuviera razón y era el momento de hacer realidad sus fantasías.

—Regina, por favor. —Escuchó a Emma susurrar y o supo si era por el miedo a las represalias de la Reina o realmente presa de la excitación.

—Ya has oído a la princesita. —Le dijo la Reina.

Con un chasqueo de dedos, la ropa de Emma desapareció y la Reina empujó la cabeza de Regina hasta su húmeda entrepierna, su boca y su lengua no tardaron en empaparse, llenándose de Emma, desde luego Regina no había esperado encontrarla tan mojada y aquello la desestabilizó por completo. Se olvidó de que su alter ego maligno estaba a sus espaldas y se encontraba sin magia, lo olvidó todo, salvo que estaba entre las piernas de Emma con la boca en su interior, relamiendo sus paredes que se contraían a su paso y devorando su clítoris.

La rubia comenzó a removerse bajo su lengua en espasmos de placer y Regina sintió la mano de la Reina presionándola más para que se hundiera en el coño de Emma.

—Haz que se corra en tu boca—le susurraba tentadora—no tengas compasión. Que se corra entre gritos de placer. Vamos, tienes a la gran Salvadora abierta y húmeda para ti, Regina, lo que siempre has querido.

Aquellas palabras infundían su interior de un nuevo calor que no dejaba de extenderse, de la locura temporal e incontrolable de poseer a Emma, de hacer que se corriera en su boca, de agarrar sus piernas, pasear las manos por sus firmes nalgas para atraparla más entre sus labios.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Emma había empezado a gritar de placer hasta que sintió sus paredes contrayéndose y su humedad mojándole media cara. Entonces la Reina la apartó de Emma, aprovechando su confusión para besarla con rudeza, metiendo la lengua en su boca. Era extraño saborear a Emma al mismo tiempo que se sentía a sí misma en los labios de la Reina, un sabor a manzana, pero con un toque más picante, algo especiado quizás, era difícil de definir.

—Deliciosa. —Dijo la Reina al finalizar el beso—.Muy bien mis perritas. Hemos terminado el calentamiento, empecemos la verdadera acción.

La Reina caminó hasta un sillón que hacía las veces de trono cercano, abriendo la capa que la había cubierto hasta entonces, dejando ver que bajo aquel pedazo de tela, estaba totalmente desnuda. Regina la miró de arriba a abajo, dándose cuenta de que aquel era su propio cuerpo, por lo que la corriente de excitación que la recorría podía ser algo extraña, aunque quizás se debiera a la manera depredadora en que Emma miraba a la Reina, cosa que la excitaba y, extrañamente, la enfurecía a la vez.

—Venid aquí mis perras. —La Reina movió la mano liberando a Emma de sus ataduras—.Ah, ah, pero venid a cuatro patas, como las perras que sois.

—No pienso arrodillarme…

Regina empezó a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la Reina ya había obligado a su cuerpo a doblegarse. Emma la siguió, las dos andando por el suelo de rodillas hasta llegar a la altura de la Reina.

—Voy a disfrutar doblegándote. —Le dijo la Reina a Regina mientras acariciaba su rostro.

La Reina se terminó de quitar la capa para quedar prácticamente desnuda. La única diferencia entre ella y Regina era su melena, la de la alcaldesa volvía a ser corta como cuando Emma la conoció, por la altura de los hombros, mientras que la de la Reina llegaba al final de su espalda. Y Emma se imaginó sin querer acariciando aquella sedosa cabellera.

La Reina se abrió de piernas ante ellas.

—Estoy siendo demasiado buena con vosotras, mis mascotas. Ni siquiera os lo habéis ganado y ya os dejo comer de mí, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Tengo algo de Regina al fin y al cabo y soy una blanda. Además, me he mojado bastante viendo a mis perritas lamiéndose, y tenéis que limpiar a vuestra ama.

Regina intentó resistirse, pero había algo que la atraía en aquel sucio juego que había comenzado la Reina. Emma no parecía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad como ella, se lanzó sobre las piernas abiertas de su ama como una auténtica perra sedienta. Así que Regina ya no pudo resistirse.

Su sabor volvió a sorprenderla en su boca, de nuevo con aquel toque de manzanas especiado que suponía que la diferenciaría de la Reina.

—Podéis usar las manos para lo que queráis. —Dijo la Reina de repente.

Y Regina se encontró con las manos de Emma por su cuerpo. No sabía si era cosa de la Reina y algún hechizo o es que realmente Emma deseaba tocarla, pero ahí estaban, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, comenzando por su espalda, después pasando a su parte delantera, moviéndose por su vientre como si quisiera saber si Regina la detendría. Pero ella estaba demasiado intrigada por lo que pretendía Emma, como para detenerla. Así que la mano de Emma subió a sus pechos, masajeándolos torpemente por su posición, y pronto volvieron a bajar camino de su entrepierna. Inconscientemente abrió las piernas para que la mano de Emma pudiera entrar y pasearse por sus húmedos pliegues. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando acarició su clítoris. Pero no podía dejar de comer del coño de la Reina que se había convertido en su ama.

—Emma, querida, levanta tú.

Emma la obedeció, no demasiado feliz al parecer, por tener que detener su excursión por mi cuerpo.

—Tú no pares de comerme Regina. —Le advirtió.

Su mano volvió a moverse y un enorme dildo morado apareció colocado alrededor de la cintura de Emma. La Reina sonrió de manera felina.

—Fóllate a Regina como una perra mientras ella me come. —Ordenó abriéndose todavía más de piernas.

Regina podía sentir cómo la Reina se humedecía cada vez más en su lengua, tal vez fuera el poder de dar órdenes. No sabía qué haría Emma, si obedecería o trataría de resistirse, pero Regina se encontró deseando que obedeciera y la follara así mismo, mientras ella estaba a cuatro patas complaciendo a la Reina.

Y Emma no la decepcionó. Pronto sintió su mano buscando la entrada y humedeciéndola antes de penetrarla con el enorme dildo mágico. Aferrándose a su cintura para empezar a embestirla con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ella, de manera que lograba distraerla de su propósito en el coño de su ama, pero la Reina se lo recordaba sujetando su cabeza en su lugar.

Nunca se había hallado en una posición en la que fuera la sumisa, teniendo que comerse a la Reina y siendo follada por Emma por detrás y, sin embargo, no recordaba haberse sentido tan excitada nunca. Siendo dominada y follada por su alter ego malvado y la hija de su enemiga mortal, qué cosas tenía a veces el Destino.

Cuando sintió que la Reina empezaba a correrse en su boca, Regina se dijo que por fin podía dejarse llevar por las oleadas de placer que la embargaban desde que Emma había comenzado a follarla por detrás, corriéndose tan pronto como la Reina terminó de recorrer las últimas olas de su orgasmo en su lengua.

—Muy bien, mis perras. Ahora hagamos un nuevo juego. Veamos, ¿qué puedo hacer con vosotras?

Con un nuevo movimiento de su mano, el dildo que decoraba la cintura de Emma apareció colocado en la de la Reina.

—Creo que a Regina le ha gustado se follada como una perra. ¿Me equivoco querida?

Regina prefirió no contestar. Pero la Reina siguió con sus preparaciones dejando a Emma en la cama y a Regina sobre ella, al revés, es decir teniendo la boca de Emma directamente debajo su coño. La Reina se puso sobre ella, acercando el dildo a su entrada.

—Ahora, sí, vamos a hacer un pequeño juego. —Movió la mano y un humo morado las rodeó—.No podréis correros hasta que retire el hechizo y, creedme, he hecho suplicar a mucha gente con este hechizo. —Regina sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Pero entonces, qué…—Emma trató de hablar pero la Reina la interrumpió.

—No podréis correros hasta que respondáis a todas mis preguntas sinceramente, y esto va por ti Regina. Sé que tienes problemas para decir lo que sientes.

La Reina la penetró con el enorme dildo de nuevo y la boca de Emma se precipitó sobre su coño, devorándola con su lengua. Y aquello dejó a la sensibilizada Regina en una posición bastante comprometida.

—Dime, Regina—Le dijo la Reina—¿no es esto lo que siempre has querido? ¿Follarte a la Salvadora?

Regina no estaba dispuesta a contestar a aquello.

—Ah, no quieres hablar, tranquila, no tengo prisa.

Pero la Reina tenía razón, aquello era enloquecedor, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sintiendo la boca de Emma en su húmedo coño y con la Reina follándola con rudeza, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba llegar, explotar por fin para aliviar aquella tensión.

—Solo dime lo que quiero saber Regina, ¿has soñado siempre con follarte a la Salvadora?

—Sí. —Contestó desesperada, sintiendo el sudor que recorría su frente.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que la vi en camiseta de tirantes rompiendo mi manzano. —Contestó.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacerla?

—Pensaba follarla con este hechizo hasta que me suplicara por alivio y llorara de desesperación—Confesó y sintió los dientes de Emma mordiendo su clítoris.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más. —La Reina le palmeó el culo como castigo—.De todo, quería hacerle de todo, ¿vale? Poseerla por completo, hacerla mía.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó la Reina.

Regina quería enfrentarse a ella, escapar, negarse a contestar, pero no podía más con aquel doloroso placer que se negaba en culminar.

—¡Porque la amo! —Gritó al fin.

El hechizo se rompió y tuvo el orgasmo de su vida, incluso creyó que había perdido el sentido unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos y la Reina había desaparecido, todo había desaparecido a decir verdad, su sala volvía a ser la de siempre y Emma y ella seguían sentadas en el sofá, completamente vestidas.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —Preguntó la alcaldesa, temiendo que todo hubiera sido un sueño húmedo, aunque el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna parecía demasiado real.

—Bueno, no demasiado—Dijo Emma y Regina sintió una punzada de decepción—Solo que tu alter ego malvado nos ha esclavizado sexualmente, nos ha hecho follar como locas y has dicho que me amabas. Y luego te has desmayado.

—Oh. Vaya. Así que me he desmayado, ¿eh? Qué locura. Será mejor que…

—Regina, ¿Era en serio?

—¿El qué?

—Lo de que me amas.

—Podría ser. —Dijo ella apartando la mirada.

—Pues me gustaría que fuera. —Emma la tomó de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarla—.Porque yo estoy perdida y locamente enamorada de ti.

—Oh, vaya. —Repitió Regina.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece si, aunque no sigamos el orden establecido, te invito a cenar un día de estos?

—Bueno, yo tengo hambre después de tanto sexo salvaje. —Contestó Regina.

—No se hable más. Te invito a una hamburguesa post-orgmásmica.

—De acuerdo. Pero no lo llames así.

Las dos salieron de la casa riendo. Ninguna reparó en la figura que las observaba desde las sombras, todavía desnuda acariciándose el pecho.

—Ay, lo que me obligan a hacer. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar juguetes nuevos. Seguro que vuelven con mucha energía y no quiero desaprovecharlo.

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
